Many Years Later
by Queen Remmus
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione haven't seen each other in the ten years since completing schooling at Hogwarts. What sort of things will happen when they finally reunite many years later? PS: I've found I enjoy reader feedback...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter One**

Let's assume – just for the duration of this story – that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort before his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Harry's seventh year, not Voldemort's…that would be assuming a bit too much!). That's really the only way I can be certain that my story will make sense. I need all the characters available to my use, regardless if I decide to use them or not, and this is the only way I can be guaranteed that luxury. So, are we clear? Harry has defeated Voldemort. It's over. And he and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had quite the normal – if not celebratory – final year of school.

I assure you, I am not lazy. I could easily begin this story right where book six left off, writing my (horribly boring and not at all worth your time) book seven, complete with the very intense final bout between Harry and Ol' Voldy. But why would I do that? The story I have imagined takes place long after our three friends complete their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ten years, to be exact. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, now 27 or 28 years of age, have made sure to "keep in touch" over the years (as many muggles may promise to do in yearbooks or annuals), but only by way of letters or the rare (_very rare_) telephone call. When this story commences, these three best friends haven't met face to face in…well, in ten years, to be exact.

I know it's hard to believe that these three people who stuck together through countless obstacles – some more challenging than others – have gone ten whole years without so much as a luncheon together. Sad to say, it's true. Upon completion of wizarding school, the three ambitious teens embarked on very different, very busy careers. It happens all the time, I'm sure. But _these_ three? Alas, they have been separated.

What do you say to reacquainting ourselves with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?

Harry Potter, having led Dumbledore's Army and survived multiple trips to the Forbidden Forest and more battles with Voldemort than you'd like to believe, finally eliminated all traces of Voldemort and his evil from the world. So, naturally, the person who saved the world from certain doom returned to Hogwarts to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. No, he's not the number one seeker in the world. No, he's not a world class auror (do they really need them anymore after Harry eliminated _all traces of Voldemort and his evil from the world?_). Harry had enough adventure and danger during his school years. Now he's a teacher.

But it seems Harry's broken the curse, as he's held the position for the last ten years. 'Tis true. The Hogwarts Administration and the Ministry of Magic figured Harry – having eliminated _all traces of Voldemort and his evil from the world_ – had enough experience and expertise in defending against the dark arts and just let him return to school after graduation as a teacher. Yes, I can hear you now. If they don't need aurors, why do they need a Defense Against the Dark Arts class? The answer is simple, but two-part. 1) The auror thing was a poor joke on my part, and 2) new evils could always arise, and you want future generations to be prepared for such an occurance. So, naturally, Harry Potter was the only man for the job of preparing future generations.

It seems we're also assuming that an 18-year-old would be allowed to teach at Hogwarts, but he's friggin Harry Potter. I think they'd make an exception.

Now, on to Ron. Ron Weasley decided to pursue a career in athletics. He is currently the keeper on the number one Quidditch team in the world, the Chudley Cannons. Talk about a dream come true! Ron's really raking in the galleons these days! He's used a good bit of his earnings to set up his family with some new and desperately needed things: a new home, new car, new furniture, new clothes, new owl…I think you get the picture. Ron is a generous guy. Don't think he gives all his money away. No! He has to keep himself comfortable, and a Bentley Continental GTC certainly is comfortable…

Ron's got good taste, what can I say?

Finally, Hermione. Miss Hermione Granger could have chosen to follow just about any career path imaginable, with her expansive knowledge of all things magical. She chose to be a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It is common knowledge that to become a Healer, one must achieve a grade of at least an E (exceeds expectations) on their N.E.W.T.s in the subjects of Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. We all know that Hermione, of course, achieved straight Os on her N.E.W.T.s…she wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione gets to fix people's (sometimes absurd) magical medical problems. It's a perfect balance for our dear Hermione – she gets to help people while showing off how smart she is all at the same time. I'd say that's ideal.

A teacher, an athlete, and a doctor. Three of the most busy professions you can have. No wonder these people haven't got time for each other. They've barely got time for themselves. I'd say it's time they met back up again. What do you think?

Well, now that we've more or less established what our characters have been up to the last ten years, please come back for Chapter Two, in which the _real_ story will begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hermione Granger returned home to her London flat after a long, hard, tiring day of work at the hospital. Collapsing on the bed, Hermione thought back on the variety of patients she had treated throughout the day, the most bizarre being the set of twins admitted after an argument which involved throwing jinxes at one another for over half an hour. One twin was admitted with his feet turned completely around so his toes were behind him. The other twin's knees had decided to bend the wrong way, making him look like some sort of man-dog. Hermione fixed the two men right up, of course, and sent them on their way with a lesson about petty, brotherly quarrels.

As she lay on her soft, periwinkle bedspread, Hermione let herself become surrounded by the silence and comfort. It was times like these that Hermione was most grateful of living alone. And just at the precise moment that she hit total serenity, a loud _tap tap tap_ came at her bedroom window. Groaning as she sat up on the bed, Hermione looked to the window to see what had made such a God-awful sound while she was trying desperately to unwind.

"Pig!" she exclaimed at the little owl fluttering on the other side of the glass. It had been around 14 years since Ron Weasley had received that crazy owl from Sirius Black, but Pig was just as small and hyperactive as he was the day he entered the lives of Ron, Hermione, and Harry Potter.

Hermione opened the window enough to let the little flying, feathered tennis ball-of-a-thing come flitting into her bedroom. Pig calmed down just enough so Hermione could detach the letter from his miniscule leg, but was soon soaring about the room without a care in the world.

"Pig, if you'll wait until I finish reading Ron's letter, I'll give you a bite to eat and send you home with my response," Hermione said, giggling at the dizzying speed with which Pig sped around her bedroom. Sitting on the bed once again, Hermione unfolded the letter from her old friend, Ron, and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello! How are you? Well, I hope. I'm doing great. There's one problem I have, though. I haven't seen you or Harry in ten whole years! It's hard to believe, but time has been flying! I guess it's because we're all so busy that we haven't realized how long it's been. Truth is, Hermione, I really miss you. I miss Harry too. We were inseparable all those years ago, you know? So I think that we should get together, all three of us. And soon! I've taken it upon myself to arrange a little vacation for the three of us._

_Now, don't you make a fuss, I've got all the expenses taken care of, you just have to agree to it. There are three rooms reserved at a top notch resort in the South of France. I could easily go by myself, but I need a couple friends to occupy those other rooms, right? So, please, if you can get a week off of work, just meet me and Harry (if he can make it – Hogwarts summer vacation starts soon, so he should be able to come) at my parents' home – you know where to find it – on the 23__rd__ at 4:00PM. We'll have dinner and spend the night there (like old times, only they've got a new house!) and then we'll all apparate to the South of France! Sound like a plan?_

_I hope this isn't at all overwhelming, and I sincerely hope you can make it…because it would be really strange for me and Harry – two blokes – to spend a week together at a snazzy resort in the South of France. Besides, I MISS YOU!_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_- Ron_

Hermione had to read the letter twice. She just could not believe that she would be able to see her two best friends again, after all those years! And so soon! The 23rd was just over a week away!

"How thoughtful and generous of Ron!" Hermione couldn't help but exclaim aloud. She was so proud that he now had enough money to do all the things he had dreamt about while they were at school together. His dreams were now a reality, and Hermione couldn't wait to tell Ron – in person – how proud she was of him.

After rummaging around her desk drawer for some paper and a pen, Hermione wrote her response.

_Dear Ron,_

_I just can't contain my excitement about your letter. Of course I can come! I will have to arrange the time off from work, but I assure you, it will be done, no matter what! I can't believe I get to see you and Harry in just nine days! And then we're going to the South of France…oh, I haven't been to the beach in ages! We are going to the beach, right? I mean, I just assumed that because you said "resort," but anywhere is fine, really. I'm rambling now aren't I? Sorry! Well. I guess I'll find out all the details in nine days. At your parents' home. I'm excited to see them, too. Did you get them a new home put on the same property? That's wonderful! I can't wait to see it! Can you tell I'm excited? Sorry if it's a bit annoying…_

_Alright, my rambling has to stop now. I will get everything arranged and get packed up over the next 9 days. Then I absolutely will see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

It wasn't the most intelligent, well-thought letter Hermione had composed, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing her best friends. At the beach. In France. For a week in summer. For Hermione Granger, life was perfect.

Before strapping her excited response to Pig's leg, Hermione ran to the kitchen to fetch a few carrot sticks for the little owl to eat. He had a long trip home and needed to be well fed. Besides, she had promised him food.

Soon, Pig was slowly disappearing as he flew off into the night. Hermione laid back on her bed. An hour earlier, before Pig had tapped on her bedroom window, Hermione couldn't think of anything but falling into a deep sleep.

Now, sleep was the last thing on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Harry, kiss me now! Won't you? Please! That's all I ask! I've been waiting for years and years…_

_**Tap tap tap. Tap. Tap tap tap tap taptaptaptaptap.**_

Harry Potter's eyes snapped open. His recurring dream had been disrupted by an incessant tapping on the window of his tower room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only had this annoying noise woken him up right before he finally saw the face of this mystery woman who had been begging for a kiss in this same dream for the past seven years, but Harry needed a good night's sleep before giving his last lessons of the school year the next day.

_**Taptaptaptaptap tap tap TAP TAP TAP. TAP. TAPTAPTAP. TAP.**_

"What the…would you please stop?"

_**TAP TAP TAP. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.**_

"What is this noise?!?!"

(You see, Harry didn't have his glasses on – he doesn't need them while sleeping – so whilst fumbling around the night table in the dark, trying to find those glasses, the incessant tapping was beginning to drive Harry mad.)

_**TAP TAP TAP.**_

"Stop!"

_**TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!"**_

"Now!"

_**TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!"**_

"Ahh! Glasses! Okay, whatever you are, I can see you now! Please! Stop! Tapping!"

Harry looked out the window into the night and saw that the incessant tapping was being produced by a large, grey owl. It was a beautiful animal, and Harry was amazed that such a glorious creature could be so very annoying.

Harry walked across the room, opened the window, and let the magnificent owl float in and land on his dresser. Taking the letter from the owl's leg, Harry looked at the bird and said,

"This better be good."

The owl, in return, tilted his head to the side, gazed at Harry with his big hazel eyes, and murmured, "Hoooooooot."

"That was kinda creepy," Harry said under his breath.

Sitting on the foot of his four-poster bed, Harry unfolded the letter. It was from Ron! Ron had written to Harry to invite him to a vacation in the South of France. What's more, Hermione had also been invited. A wave of happiness encircled Harry's body. It was perfect! Summer vacation and a trip to a resort with Ron and Hermione. No work, no students, no grading papers, no responsibility. And he would be seeing his two best friends for the first time in ten years.

The letter also told Harry that the owl was the new owl that Ron had given his parents. The owl's name was Flynn.

"Well, Flynn," Harry said, smiling at the owl, "You annoyed the crap out of me with your incessant tapping and creeped me out with your 'hoooooot'. But, you brought me some great news, so I'm gonna give you some candy."

"Hooooooooooooot."

"Still creepy." Harry laughed as he opened his trunk and withdrew a chocolate frog. "This should be like catching prey for you, shouldn't it?" He opened the box and took out the wizard card before giving the chocolate candy to Flynn.

It was an Albus Dumbledore card. The great wizard peered at Harry with his twinkling blue eyes. An old, familiar feeling overcame Harry as he looked at the moving picture of the man who had taught him so much so many years ago.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. "Long time no see, huh?'

Harry swore he saw the wizard card Dumbledore wink at him just then. Smiling, Harry put the card in his desk drawer. Then, with his favorite quill and a fresh piece of parchment, Harry wrote his quick response to Ron, telling him that he would be going on the trip and he was excited to see everyone. After strapping the note to Flynn's leg, Harry opened the window again, this time letting the bird float out before it disappeared into the night.

Harry returned to his bed, but instead of thinking about the big trip and seeing his friends again, he thought about the woman from his recurring dream. He fell back asleep, hoping the woman would show her face before morning…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ron Weasley stood on his parents' front stoop, clutching a bouquet of roses in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Seconds after he knocked on the door, his mother, Molly Weasley, pulled open the door with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Ron!" she exclaimed at the sight of her tall, freckled son. "It's been a while since you last visited! It's so wonderful to see you!"

"Hey Mum!" Ron said as he hugged his mother. "It's good to be back, even though it's only for the night."

"That's right! You and Harry and Hermione are going on a big vacation tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley ushered her son to the kitchen where Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, was sitting at the table eating his lunch.

"Hello son!" Mr. Weasley said, standing up to give Ron a big hug and a pat on the back. "How's my boy?"

"I'm great, Dad."

"That's good to hear…"

"Here, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. "Let me put those _beautiful_ roses in some water."

Mrs. Weasley went about looking for a vase while Ron sat at the table across from his father, who asked, "When are Harry and Hermione arriving?"

"Not until around four o'clock this evening," Ron answered, pouring himself a glass of his mother's homemade lemonade.

"I'll be just about ready to leave the office once they get here," Mr. Weasley said as he glanced at his watch. "Speaking of the office, I've got to be getting back now. It was nice to see you Ron – I'll see you later, at dinner."

"Sure thing, Dad. Have a nice afternoon at work!"

"Bye Ron!" Mr. Weasley crossed the kitchen to kiss his wife. "Goodbye Molly, dear."

"Goodbye Arthur."

Once Mr. Weasley had gone, Mrs. Weasley set the vase of roses in the center of the table a large sandwich in front of Ron.

"Eat up, Ron, and tell me how you've been…"

----------

At precisely 4:00PM, Hermione apparated on the Weasley's front lawn. The garden looked exactly as it had the last time Hermione had visited, many years ago. The house, however, was drastically different. It was just a bit larger than the old Burrow (which was never _small_, just cluttered), but it was more grandiose. It looked very baroque, as if Sir Christopher Wren himself had designed it. Hermione thought the house was beautiful.

Right when Hermione was about to walk towards the front door, she heard a _crack_ about 2 meters to her right. Harry Potter had just apparated onto the lawn.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, walking briskly towards him to give him a big hug.

"It's…you!" Harry said, taking Hermione in his arms and returning the hug.

"Yes, of course it's me, silly. It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too! How about we go in and see Ron…" As Harry walked with Hermione, he struggled with an absurd thought.

"_It couldn't possibly be her,"_ Harry said to himself, in his mind. He shook the thought as he knocked on the Weasley's white front door.

Ron swung the door open. "You're here!" he said, almost shouting as he pulled both his best friends into one big group hug. Upon hearing her son's exclamation, Mrs. Weasley rushed in the room and joined the hug.

"Where's Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked as he set his suitcase and Hedwig's cage down on the bench by the door (Hedwig was out hunting, but Harry knew she'd know where to find him). Hermione set her suitcase next to Harry's.

"He's still at work," Mrs. Weasley said, "but he'll be home soon. There _is_ someone else here that wants to see you two, Harry and Hermione. She showed up about an hour ago – I'll go fetch her." Mrs. Weasley hurried up the staircase.

Just then, as they were all waiting for this mystery guest, Hermione looked around and noticed something curious. The interior of the new house looked almost exactly the same as the old Burrow. Ron must have realized what was holding Hermione's attention, because he said, "I made sure the interior was true to the old house, but had a bit more space added, so it's not as cramped."

"It's great, Ron!" said Hermione. "Absolutely genius…"

"Here she is!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the stairs. She entered the room with a red haired lady of about 26 years of age.

"Ginny…?" Harry asked in amazement. "Is that you?"

"Hello Harry, Hermione!" Ginny smiled at them both.

"Ginny! What a pleasant surprise!" Hermione exclaimed. There was yet another group hug as Harry and Hermione greeted Ginny.

"I'm just here for the night," Ginny explained. "I heard you two were coming here before you and Ron took off for France and I wanted to join in tonight's fun. I have to get back to work tomorrow, though."

Mrs. Weasley showed them all to the kitchen where she started to cook dinner as the four old friends sat at the table to catch up on old times.

----------

After dinner and a few games, everyone was tired and ready for bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed downstairs to clean up before going to their room.

"Now that no one but my parents lives here, we can actually all sleep in our own rooms," Ron said, laughing. After saying all their goodnights, everyone retired to bed. Ron and Ginny went to their own childhood bedrooms while Harry took Fred and George's old room and Hermione took Percy's. They all fell asleep quickly in anticipation of the hectic morning ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Harry...wake up now! It's time!_

"No, I don't want to wake up yet…"

_But Harry! You must! It's time!_

"Who are you? I've almost figured it out…"

_Harry, I'll be back in 5 minutes…if you're not out of that bed, I will remove you myself…_

The sound of the door slamming woke Harry from the dream. The bright morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows of the bedroom of the Weasley's home in which Harry slept the night before. Harry's eyes stung from the intensity of the light. What hurt worse was his brain. Who had just slammed that door? Could it have been the mystery woman from his recurring dream?

"That can't be," Harry said aloud to himself, "because that would mean she's in this house…which obviously isn't true."

Harry got out of the bed and changed from his pajamas to his day-clothes. He made sure his suitcase was packed and ready for France before he left the room to go downstairs for breakfast. On the way down, Harry nearly ran right into Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, it's about time!" she said with a smile. "I was just coming back up there to remove you from that bed!"

Harry laughed and thought, _"See, I was right. It wasn't the mystery woman,"_ but couldn't help doubting that statement just a little bit. The mystery woman very well could have been Hermione. Harry thought about this rationally and intellectually: he hadn't seen Hermione in a very long time, and wanted very much to do so. Perhaps his brain had been telling him, in his sleep, that he needed to see his friend. _"But why does she want to kiss me?"_ Harry thought. _"We never felt that way about each other…"_

He couldn't help doubting that statement just a little bit either.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione was waving her hand frantically in front of Harry's face. "Breakfast time, Harry. And I thought you were awake…" She turned around to go to the kitchen. Harry then realized he had been standing still on the steps thinking about the possibility of Hermione asking for a kiss in a dream he had been having at least twice a week for the past seven years. Slightly embarrassed, Harry followed Hermione to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Ron exclaimed when Harry finally appeared at the breakfast table. "Sleep well, mate?"

"Oh, yeah, I did" Harry responded.

"Obviously," Ginny said. "It seems like we all went up there at one time or another to get you up…"

"You mean…you came in my room this morning, too?"

"Yes, Harry!" Ginny laughed. "Me, Hermione, Ron, Mum, and Dad! We even sent Pig flying around in there once and you didn't move!"

They all laughed at this. Even Harry, though he was thinking once again about that dream. It could have been any of them who slammed that door and awoke him from the dream…

Interesting…

"Harry! Honestly, where do you keep drifting off to?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts once again. Everyone was staring at him.

"Oh…sorry. I'm just thinking about…France. That's all."

"I'm excited too!" Hermione looked at Ron. "Have I thanked you yet for this trip?"

"Yes, Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Only sixteen billion times since I sent you the letter."

Another laugh for everyone as Hermione blushed a bit. "I'm just very excited…"

"It's alright, Hermione." Ron patted her on the head and added, "So am I!"

"Well, you all better finish eating and get going!" Mrs. Weasley said as she put more scrambled eggs on Ron's plate. "You're wasting precious time when you could be sitting on the beach!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione cleaned their plates before going back up to their rooms to retrieve their luggage. Once everyone had returned to the kitchen, they began saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Goodbye, Mum. I'll see you in a week!" Ron said as he hugged and kissed his mother.

"Goodbye son. And Harry and Hermione. You three, be careful, okay?"

"We will, Mum!" Ron said, a bit aggravated at the fact that she said such a thing to three adults who had all had a hand in battling Voldemort at one point or another, many years ago. At the same time, Ron was glad his mother still said things like that. It showed how much she cared about him.

Ginny hugged all three of the travelers and Mr. Weasley shook their hands. Then, it was time to apparate. Since Ron had apparated to the resort once before to check it out and make sure it was where he wanted to vacation with his friends, it was up to him to do the apparition. The other two were to hold on tight to him.

There was one problem.

"Ron," Harry said. "How are we going to apparate with you with all this luggage?"

They each had one suitcase and one animal cage – Harry had Hedwig (who had shown up at the house while everyone was sleeping), Ron had Pig, and Hermione had Crookshanks. Their hands were full.

"Oh, wow. I hadn't thought of that. You two are going to need at least one free hand…" Ron looked at his family. "Can you help us out?"

"I wish I could, Ron, but I've got to head to work," Mr. Weasley said. "Sorry, son."

"Oh, we can help, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, referring to herself and Ginny.

"Sure we can. I don't have to be at work for a few hours. Here, I'll take Hedwig. Mom can take Crookshanks." Ginny reached out to take the snowy owl's cage from Harry. Mrs. Weasley took the cat box from Hermione. Then they all held on tight to Ron as Mr. Weasley waved goodbye.

"We're going to apparate to this little secluded spot about half a kilometer from the resort." Ron said to his friends and family members as they huddled in their little group. Everyone nodded, and Ron exclaimed, "Here we go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

Also, I don't speak French, so if I butchered the French in this chapter, please forgive me…let's just say it gives the story character…

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Pop!_

Ron apparated with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Once the odd feeling of disappearing from one spot and appearing many, many miles away wore off, the group looked around to find they were in a sunny little clearing surrounded by tall palm trees and sea grass.

"Oh, my!" Hermione gasped. "Where exactly are we, Ron?"

"Welcome to Nice, France!" Ron waved his hands around like a game show host showing of the fabulous prizes. "Here we are, on the French Riviera…"

"This is wonderful, Ron…this place is beautiful!" Hermione stared wide-eyed at her surroundings.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Follow me!"

"Wait, Ronald, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed her son's arm. "Ginny and I really should be going."

"Why don't you at least walk with us to the resort? Then you can see where we'll be staying!"

"That's awfully tempting, son, but Ginny has to get to work. Besides, you don't want us intruding anymore on your vacation than we already have, do you?"

"It's no bother, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"No, no, dear. We'll just apparate back home now. This has to be something special for you three. You did pack your camera, did you not, Ronald?"

"Yes, Mum, but –"

"No buts, now. This is your trip. We'll just be heading home and you can show us all your pictures and tell us all about it when you return."

"Okay, Mum. But you can't say I didn't offer to show you around."

Ginny remained silent through this whole conversation. She obviously wanted to stay a bit longer, but it was true she had to return to work. So, Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes yet again to the two female Weasleys before heading down towards the resort – with all luggage and animals in tow – just half a kilometer down the road.

The road, itself, was flanked by two sidewalks lined with palms. A nice, cool breeze was blowing, adding to the perfection that is Mediterranean weather. Hermione's (still) bushy brown hair flapped in the wind and tickled Harry's face as he walked next to her on the sidewalk. A funny feeling washed over Harry as he thought for a split second about his recurring dream, but he was so overwhelmed by the beautiful scenery surrounding him that the thought was quickly forgotten.

Then, a beautiful resort comprised of seven stucco buildings appeared from behind a group of palm trees. The roof of each building was covered in red tiles, and at the tip top of the building in the center of the resort there was an amazing glass dome. This building was the main hotel, which also contained the lobby and check-in desk. Ron led the way into the lobby.

As the three friends walked towards the desk, they attracted odd looks from the people in the lobby. It was wise to bet these people had never seen an owl at this resort, let alone two at once.

The lady sitting behind the lobby desk seemed to be taken aback by the two owls as well, but, being the professional that she was, chose to ignore the birds and get down the business. Smiling, and with a thick French accent, she said, "Welcome to Le Hôtel de Lumière Brilliante! How can I help you?"

"Hello! I have a reservation here under the name Weasley…"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I have you here for a week in Le Bâtiment de la Lune. Three suites…you have the entire building to yourselves! How exciting that must be!"

"Very exciting, yes!" Ron smiled at his two friends, whose jaws involuntarily dropped when the desk clerk said "suites."

"Well, Mr. Weasley and guests, if you will just join Amable and Christophe…they will take your luggage and show you to your home for the next week. Enjoy!"

Two very tan French men dressed all in white – Amable and Christophe – took the three suitcases and Crookshanks's cat box (perhaps they were frightened of the owls?) and motioned for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow them out a door on the right side of the lobby. They walked along a stone path until they arrived at one of the smaller stucco buildings: Le Bâtiment de la Lune. The two French bell boys set the luggage down by the front door. Amable withdrew three keys from his pocket and handed them to Ron. "Enjoy your stay," the two men said in unison before heading back to the main building.

"Well," Ron said, "here we are!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

Also, I don't speak French, so if I butchered the French in this chapter, please forgive me…let's just say it gives the story character…

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ron pushed open the swinging door to the front of Le Bâtiment de la Lune. It was one of those sorts of swinging doors you see on saloons in old western, cowboy films…oddly enough, it fit the style of the Mediterranean resort. Inside the swinging door was a small square room with a door on each of the three walls facing the swinging door. On the door to the left was a gold number 1, a number 2 on the one directly ahead, and a number 3 on the door to the right.

"Miss Granger, the lady gets to choose first," Ron said, putting his game show host persona back in place. "Behind which door is your graaaaaaaand prize?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione laughed. "You're so silly!" Looking at the three doors, Hermione acted like she was thinking very hard about which room to make hers. "I'll have to take door number 2. That way I can keep an eye on both of you troublemakers…"

"Wise choice, Miss Granger. Here you are," Ron said, handing Hermione the key to suite number 2. "Mr. Potter, what'll it be?"

"Surprise me," Harry said, closing his eyes and holding out his hand.

Ron shuffled the remaining two keys between his hands before handing Harry his key. Harry opened his eyes and looked in his hand. "Number three it is."

"Well, let's see what's behind these doors!" Ron exclaimed with his key already halfway in the lock. They all three opened their respective doors at once. Each suite was decorated the same. The walls were painted terracotta orange. The seating in each parlor was all upholstered in pure white cotton while the rest of the furniture (tables, armoire, kitchen chairs, cabinets) was beautiful unfinished oak. In each bedroom was a king-size bed with a turquoise bedspread. There was a walk-in closet with floor to ceiling storage. The bathrooms each included a spacious shower and a large Jacuzzi tub.

"Bloody hell," Hermione said aloud every time she entered a new room of the suite. Ron heard her outburst on one occasion.

"Hermione, that's my line!" he shouted to the next room.

"I don't care, Ronald, this place is unreal."

"Hermione, Harry, can you both hear me?"

"Yeah," the two said in union.

"Unpack your stuff, then get in your swimming gear and let's go to the beach."

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed.

----------

Twenty minutes later, the three friends had bathing suits under t-shirts, towels under arms, and sunscreen under eyes. They walked down the stone path in bare feet to the beach.

"This is…amazing," Harry said, looking in amazement at the scene before him.

"That's right, Harry," Hermione said. "You've never been to the beach!"

"Nope. This is a first."

"Congratulations, Harry!" Ron excitedly said. "I think – and correct me if I'm wrong – that this occasion deserves a party."

"Ron, now that's an idea…" Hermione looked at her ginger haired friend. "Have you got all the supplies for a party?"

Ron leaned his face close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "We're wizards, are we not?"

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Of course! A party it is – in Harry's honor!"

Harry shook his head at Hermione. "So uncharacteristic of you, Hermione…forgetting you can do magic. I am ashamed."

"And I am on vacation. You will have to forgive me."

All three of them had a good laugh as they put their towels on the sand. They sat and stared out into the sparkling blue Mediterranean water.

"I wonder what this place is like at night…" Hermione said quietly.

"Probably a lot less crowded and a little cooler…" Ron answered.

"We'll just have to check it out sometime, won't we?" Harry winked at Hermione.

They sat in silence, just taking in the surrounding beauty of the French Riviera. After about half an hour, Hermione stood up.

"Ready to go inside, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not quite," Hermione answered, removing her t-shirt to reveal a respectable - yet uncharacteristically Hermione - red, two-piece swimsuit. Hermione took off running towards the water.

Harry and Ron looked at each other wide-eyed. "Was that our Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron, I believe it was."

"She had a bloody good idea, though."

"Yes, she did. Shall we join her?"

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

After swimming in the Mediterranean and frolicking about the beach all morning and into the afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to their respective suites, changed into dry clothes, and took naps. They had woken up very early, after all, and then went running around on the beach like mad. Of course they were tired.

While Harry was sleeping soundly, he started to have a dream.

_Harry! I've been waiting so long…please kiss me now!_

"Who are you?" Harry said to the voice.

_You know who I am, Harry. I've been waiting, just kiss me!_

"It sounds as if someone is getting impatient…"

_Harry! Of course I am, it's been ten years since I saw you last!"_

Through this conversation, Harry had only been able to see the mystery woman's feet…which was odd for Harry, talking to a pair of feet. Beautiful feet, but feet nonetheless. I mean, sure, he'd had a conversation with a hat before...but feet?

Just as he was contemplating the fact that he was, indeed, talking to feet, Harry's view of the mystery woman started to travel up her body as it had every time he had this dream. Except this time, the woman looked different. It was the same woman, alright, but she was wearing different clothes. She was wearing…

A respectable, red, two-piece bathing suit!

And, as usual, right before he saw the woman's face, Harry awoke from the dream. This time, however, Harry was almost certain that he knew the identity of the woman in the dream…

"Hermione!"

"Harry? Did you call me?" Hermione must have heard Harry's voice through the wall between their suites (to be such a nice resort, they sure had paper-thin walls…)

"Um, yeah, Hermione," Harry called into the other room through the ridiculously thin wall. "Umm…are you awake yet?" Harry mentally kicked himself for asking such an idiotic question.

"No, Harry, I'm still asleep. I'm talking to you in my sleep. I assume you're still asleep too, huh? Am I talking to you in your sleep?"

"You don't even know…"Harry said quietly.

"What's that, Harry?"

Just then, Harry heard the door to Ron's suite open. "What in the world are you two shouting about? Do you know how thin these walls are?"

"Sorry, Ron. I think Harry talks in his sleep."

"Is he still asleep?"

"It's hard to tell. Why don't you go check on him?"

"No, that's not necessary, Ron! I'm awake!"

"These walls _are_ thin…" Hermione said to herself as she walked to her kitchen to get a fizzy drink. "Ron, come here for a second!" Ron walked in the unlocked door of Hermione's suite.

"Hermione. Why was your door unlocked?"

"I guess I forgot to lock it…"

"Don't you hear those horror stories of people being kidnapped at the beach and then they're never seen again until their bodies –"

"Okay, Ron, that's quite enough! I'll remember to lock it next time."

"I'm just concerned for your safety, that's all." Ron smiled as he walked across the kitchen to Hermione and patted her on the head. "So, what's up?"

"I was just wondering about the party. What do you have planned?"

"Well, I've already gotten everything ready over at my place while you and Harry were busy sleep-talking. Why don't you come check it out and we'll get this party started."

"Alright, I'll go get Harry." Hermione and Ron walked out of her suite together. Ron went into his place while Hermione knocked on the door of Harry's.

"Harry? The party's starting! You better get over to Ron's place before we have all the fun without you!"

"Oh – okay Hermione!" Harry could not stop thinking about Hermione in his dream. It was her, after all these years. He'd been dreaming about Hermione for seven whole years. "I-I'll be right there!"

"Harry? Are you okay? You sound a bit…flustered."

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, Hermione. I'm great, Hermione! I'll be…I'll be right there!"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Hermione! Just go to Ron's and I'll be right there."

"Whatever you say…"

Harry was sitting in his parlor, staring at the front door. He couldn't face Hermione after discovering that she'd been begging to kiss him in a dream he'd been having for all that time. But, alas, he had a party to attend – a party being thrown in his honor, no less. Harry stood up and walked out the door, across to Ron's room, and into Ron's kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…  
Also, I don't condone alcohol use and I don't like drunks…it pains me to see Harry like this.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Ron had conjured up a great deal of party essentials: junk food, fizzy drinks, Filibuster's fireworks, luminous balloons, good music, and an ample amount of firewhisky. Harry walked in to see Hermione and Ron sampling a bit of everything on the snack table.

"None of these candies are of the variety found in your brothers' shop, are they Ron?" Hermione asked as she inspected a small, red treat.

"Of course not, Hermione!" Ron laughed. "I plan to have fun on this vacation, not to have you heal your own enlarged tongue – oh, hi Harry! I didn't hear you come in." Ron gestured to the array of food and drink on the table. "Help yourself, mate."

"Sure, thanks." Harry walked slowly to the table, avoiding eye contact with Hermione. He suddenly felt ashamed that he had been having those crazy dreams about one of his best friends for all that time. And what may be worse, he now felt as if he wouldn't mind actually obliging to her endless requests for a kiss. Harry poured himself a much needed glass of firewhisky as he shook the thought from his head. "So, is it possible to have a crazy party with only the three of us?" Harry said, still avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"I'll say it is! Let's get to it, then. We can't just stand around here all night waiting for the fun to happen." Ron took a bottle of firewhisky and a handful of candies and ran to the parlor, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen with Hermione.

"Harry? Is something wrong? Are you mad at me or something?"

"Oh, no, of course not…where'd you get such a silly idea?" Harry took a large gulp of his firewhisky, which proved to be a big mistake as he could feel the burn all the way down his throat.

"Well, you haven't said a word to me since you came in the room. You haven't even looked at me."

"Really?" He finally brought his gaze up to her big, brown eyes. "I, uh, didn't mean to do that. Sorry. Well. Let's get in there with Ron before he worries." Harry walked briskly into the parlor. Hermione stood in the kitchen a few seconds more, thinking about Harry's odd behavior, but soon followed him into the other room. Ron had placed the firewhisky on the table in the middle of the room. He was seated on the couch. Hermione sat next to Ron while Harry took the cushy chair across the table.

"We are going to play a drinking game," Ron said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, no, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Ron."

"Sure it is, Hermione. We're all adults here – it'll be fun. What do you think, Harry."

"Sounds bloody good to me," Harry said, polishing off the last of his first glass of firewhisky. "What are the rules?"

"Well, let's see…" Ron thought about it for a bit then finally said, "Aha! I've got it! It's called 'I Never'."

"Oh, Ron, I've heard of this…I saw it on a television show a couple years ago."

"I haven't heard of it," Harry said. "What do we have to do?"

"Well, one of us will say 'I never...' and then fill in the blank. If the statement is true for you, then you don't drink, but if you have done whatever it is that the person said that they've never done then you take a drink of firewhisky."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, refilling his glass with the potent liquid.

"Oh, alright." Hermione reached for the bottle of whisky when Harry had finished with it and poured some into her and Ron's glasses. "I'm in. Who's first?"

"I'll go first!" Ron exclaimed. "Let's see…oh! I never read Hogwarts: A History."

Hermione looked mortified. "Well, that's just not fair, Ron!"

"I think it's bloody brilliant, Ron." Harry laughed.

"Well, Hermione, it seems you're on your own for this one. Drink up!"

"Oh, fine…" Hermione lifted her glass to her lips and took the minutest of sips. "There. Now, it's my turn. I never stole a flying car."

"Touché," Ron said, as he and Harry took sips of their firewhisky. "Your turn, Harry."

"Alright, let me see…" Harry scratched his head while thinking of something really good to say. Perhaps because of the alcohol, he was beginning to loosen up. The dream had almost completely left his mind and he was actually having fun. "I never coughed up slugs."

"Oh, mate, now that's low! After I defended you on my first go? You've really got it coming now, boy."

"Hey, I'm just playing the game, man." The three friends laughed and continued playing the game. After over an hour of fun, Harry had sipped his way through nearly four and a half glasses of firewhisky. There were just so many things he had done that the other two hadn't, what with all the evil-vanquishing and what not. By the time the game was over, Harry had drunk the most while Hermione had the least. Ron had had just enough to make him very tired, and so he excused himself to politely pass out on his own bed and not in the middle of the parlor floor.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," Hermione said as she stood up and made to head for the door.

"Wait, no, Hermy!" Harry said, standing up a bit too quick and nearly tripping over the table in front of him. "It's still early! Hey! I know! Let's go to the beach!"

"It is not early! And I don't know if that's such a good idea, Harry…"

"Why not? C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Harry. We're both a bit drunk…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, my dear," Harry said, wagging his finger and grinning at Hermione. "We won't get in the water or anything! We can just sit and look at the stars and…and talk, or something." He stumbled towards her. "Won't you just go out there with me for a second?"

"Oh…"

"Just a little second? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Oh, alright. But not too long. It seems you need some sleep…and a breath mint."

"Yaaaaaaaay!"

"Come on, Harry, before I change my mind."

They walked outside and down the stone path to the beach. There wasn't a soul on the beach, as it was well past midnight. Harry tried to put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, but missed and hit her on the head instead.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that!"

"You know, Harry, if I wasn't a little bit drunk myself right now, you might be annoying."

"I'm not annoying you? Because I could be a bit annoying now, you know. I tend to get that way after drinking and stuff."

"No, you're not annoying. I actually think you're kind of cute!"

"Well. Now I've heard everything. Hermy's drunk and she thinks I'm cute."

"It's probably the alcohol talking...savor it while it lasts, boy, because I won't think you're that cute in the morning with your head in the toilet bowl."

"Oh, no, Hermy, you won't let that happen to me, will you?"

"A hangover is inevitable, Harry."

"Oh, I thought I was just going to fall in the toilet." Harry laughed loudly. "But you're a healer, aren't you? Couldn't you cure a hangover?"

"Yes. I can cure drunkenness as well, but why take all the fun out of life?"

"Well, you'll cure my hangover in the morning, won't you?"

"Well…"

"Oh please oh please oh please?"

"Oh, alright. I wasn't going to cure it at first, you know, because I wanted you to learn a lesson, but if you put it that way…"

"Oh thank you, Hermy!" Harry patted Hermione on the back a bit too hard, causing her to stumble in the sand.

"Stop calling me that."

"I would, but I don't think I'm able say your real name now and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of such a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, your language is a bit slurred…and something's off in your head, calling me beautiful."

"Let's sit down, Hermy…" They sat on the sand and looked up and the moon and stars. "Oh wow, all those dots make me dizzy."

"Then just stare at the water, Harry."

"Okay." Harry did just that. "Hermy, I gotta talk to you about something. Something serious, and you gotta listen now."

"Are you sure you want to talk serious now? You might regret it later…"

"No, I gotta say it now because I won't have the guts later. And I want you to listen"

"I'm listening, Harry, just say it already."

"Okay, no need to be pushy, Hermy! Herms...Her-my-knee? Her…"

"Harry! What do you have to tell me?"

"Oh. Yeah. That. Well, I've been having this dream, you see. One of those ones that come back all the time, you know?"

"Recurring."

"Yeah, that. And I think you're in it! Isn't that something?"

"What am I doing in your dream, Harry?"

"Begging me to kiss you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I've been having the same dream for seven years!" Harry held up eight fingers and looked at them cross-eyed.

"Seven years! Well, you poor thing."

"Yeah, and I didn't know it was you at first, but now I know it is. And I loooooove you, Hermy. I'll kiss you now if you want."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Um, Harry?"

"Yes, lover?"

"Oh, dear…" Hermione pushed Harry away as he clumsily tried to kiss her. "I think we need to go to bed now, Harry."

"Oh! Well, I thought we'd just start out with kissing, but if you want to be so forward…"

"Oh, no! I mean, you should go to sleep in your room and I will sleep in mine and in the morning I'll fix your hangover and we'll just have a nice good, sunny day tomorrow."

"Oh, you'll be in my room and I'll be in yours?"

"Something like that…" Hermione stood up. "Come on, Harry, let's go."

"Alright, Hermy, let's go!"

Hermione walked with Harry back to their building, fending off his advances as they went. She took his key, opened his door, and led him to his bedroom.

"Sit down on the bed, Harry."

Harry started to remove his shirt. "Oh, so it's sort of like a dominatrix thing, then-"

"No, Harry! Get in your bed and go to sleep! Goodnight!" Hermione put his room key on his dresser and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked briskly out of Harry's suite, into her own, and went right to bed, fearing that she'd remember that night's events in the morning but Harry would not.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling as if a Hungarian Horntail was perched comfortably right between his eyes. His headache was so bad, in fact, that even with his eyes still closed it felt as if the room was spinning around him. Harry rubbed his temples in a feeble attempt to alleviate the pain and dizziness he was experiencing, but to no avail. He let out a groan of agony.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

Harry heard the voice coming from the chair across the room, by the door.

"Who are you, why are you here, and why must you speak so loudly?"

"Harry, it's Hermione…and I'd like to think I'm speaking at a respectable volume…"

Suddenly Harry sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover himself in the process (even though he was still fully dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing the previous night). The speed at which he flung himself from a laying to a sitting position only worsened the pain in his head. He began to feel a bit nauseous as well. Harry used one hand to massage his aching forehead while using the other hand to blindly search his nightstand for his glasses.

"Here, let me help you - "

"No, Hermione – I'll do it, you just stay over there."

Finally, Harry found his glasses and put them on. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and peered across the room at Hermione.

"You're in my room early in the morning and I have a hangover."

"Actually, Harry, it's noon. I thought you'd never wake up. And yes, you do have a hangover." Hermione stood up and slowly walked across the room to give Harry a cup of coffee. "It might be a little cooler than you'd like, but it should help you feel a bit better…"

"Oh Hermione, come off it. You're a healer – isn't there a spell you can do to cure this horrible pain I'm in?"

"Yes, there is…remember? We talked about it last night, on the beach. But I decided to wait a while to 'cure' you, just to teach you a bit of a lesson, like I had originally planned."

"Wait, a lesson? And I don't remember talking about anything like that last night!"

"Oh dear…" Hermione paced back and forth next to Harry's bed. "I was afraid of this…"

"Afraid of what?"

"This is going to be awkward…"

"What is?"

"I just knew it would happen…"

"What, Hermione?! What are you talking about?"

"Oh…here, let me do this first…" Hermione took her wand out of the pocket of the housecoat she was wearing and waved it at Harry. His headache was suddenly gone and he no longer felt as if there were Cornish pixies flying around in his stomach.

"Thanks, Hermione. Now, what is going on?"

"Well…Harry, you got very drunk last night."

"You don't say…"

"I mean, seriously intoxicated. I'd never seen you behave like that."

"So, what, I got a little rowdy playing that drinking game or something?"

"No, no…not that. It was after the game. You wanted to go to the beach with me, even though it was very late and you were…not yourself."

"Okay, so we went to the beach. What's the harm in that?"

"Well, we went to the beach and talked about…stuff. Then we came back here and went to bed."

"What's so bad about that, Hermione? We just talked and came back here and went to…wait a minute…we didn't – I mean, you and I didn't - "

"Oh, no, Harry! Not at all! I mean, you wanted to, but - "

"I wanted to? Is that what you were talking about being awkward?"

"Well…partly…"

"What do you mean? You said we talked about 'stuff.' What 'stuff'?"

"Look, Harry, maybe it was just the alcohol talking. Maybe you were telling the truth. I don't know…"

"What did I say, Hermione?"

"You said you'd been having a dream about me for seven years and that in this dream I'd been begging you to kiss me and that now you would kiss me right then on the beach if I wanted and then you proceeded to try to kiss me all the way back here and until I stormed out of your bedroom." Hermione said this all very quickly and in one breath.

"Wow…really? But if you stormed out, then why are you here now?"

"Well, I remembered that you're not supposed to leave anyone alone while they're drunk because they could hurt themselves or…you know. I came back after a few minutes to check on you and you were already asleep…and so I stayed here all night to make sure you didn't…drown in your own vomit or something."

Harry looked at Hermione and started to laugh. "Thanks, Hermione. That was very thoughtful of you."

"So…was all that about the dream true?" Hermione blushed at her forwardness. "I mean, you're not embarrassed that I know or anything?"

"Yes, Hermione, it was all true. I was embarrassed when you first told me that I had let you in on my little secret, but now I'm relieved that you know."

Hermione smiled. She had trouble deciding what to say next, finally going with, "What exactly happens in the dream? You weren't exactly thorough and descriptive last night…"

"Ah, yes, I don't imagine I was." Harry patted the edge of the bed next to him. "Sit down and I'll tell you." Harry slid over to give her more room and Hermione sat. "It's no big deal, really. It's like I'm looking at you through a camera or on television…and it starts at your feet, then pans slowly up your body. All the while you're talking, telling me to kiss you and that you've been waiting a long time and all…it's silly, really. The weird thing is I always wake up before I see your face."

"Then how do you know it's me?"

"That's funny, actually, because I didn't know it was you until a couple days ago. See, you were wearing that red swimsuit in the last dream I had, so I figured it's obviously you."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you don't honestly think I'm the only girl in the world that's ever worn a red swimsuit like that, do you?"

"Well, I had the dream after seeing you in that suit for the first time, didn't I? So it has to be you, because I've never seen anyone else wearing that swimsuit."

"Maybe you just liked the swimsuit and subconsciously put it on the girl in your dreams. Does this dream lady's voice sound like mine?"

Harry thought for a moment. "You know, I don't really remember."

"Well, the next time you have this dream, listen to the voice."

"I don't know if I can remember to listen in my sleep, Hermione."

"At least try your best to remember. I don't want this to trouble you anymore, alright?"

Hermione's smile made Harry's stomach turn a flip. He realized that he found her to be very beautiful.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry contemplated telling Hermione how beautiful he thought she was, but decided against it, figuring they'd avoided much awkwardness thus far. Why ruin it? "We should probably go hang out with Ron…maybe get some lunch or something."

"Sure, Harry. Let's do that."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry and Hermione knocked on Ron's door a few minutes later.

"Come on in!" they heard Ron say from inside before they opened the door and entered suite number one. Ron was sitting on the couch trying to operate the television remote. "You know, I've almost figured out how to work this thing…but it doesn't matter anyway…there are about five-hundred different pictures here, and they're all speaking French."

Hermione laughed. "Channels, you mean. Five-hundred channels. And yes, I also noticed that they're all in French when I tried to watch it yesterday. It's useless to try and watch the telly here…and I even know a bit of French!"

Harry sat down in the same chair he'd been sitting in the night before while playing the drinking game.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, Ron, I'm good. Just a little tired."

"Boy, me too!"

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione gave him a playful slap on the arm. "You got more sleep than either of us did! _Sounder_ sleep, at the very least..."

"That's right, you passed out at least an hour before I went to sleep…or so I've been told."

"So you don't remember anything, Harry?"

"Not a thing after about my second glass of firewhisky."

"And I stayed up with him all night…" Hermione yawned as she sat heavily on the couch beside Ron.

"Oh, no wonder you're so tired, Hermione," Ron said with an evil grin. "Up all night with a drunken Harry, eh? And he doesn't remember a thing?"

"It's nothing like that, Ron!" Hermione picked up a pillow from the couch and hit Ron hard on the head.

"Ow! Don't do that, Hermione! I've got a bit of a headache…" Ron rubbed his head with the tips of his fingers as Hermione withdrew her wand from her housecoat pocket. She waved it at him like she had done to Harry earlier. Ron's headache was instantly gone. "Wow! Thanks!"

"Yeah…I shouldn't have done it after you made such insinuations…but I felt sorry for you."

"Oh, well that was nice of you." Ron chucked the pillow back at her. "Hey, you two, how about we hit the beach? We could take some lunch out there for a picnic and then go for a swim." He looked from Harry to Hermione. "What do you say?"

Harry hadn't been listening to a word Ron or Hermione was saying. He was too busy thinking about what all he could have said to Hermione the night before. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but because of the dream he was having, he had begun to have serious feelings for Hermione. Harry was afraid he had really embarrassed himself in front of her. If he did decide to act upon his feelings, would she reciprocate them after having seen him so intoxicated?

"Harry? Didn't you hear? Ron thinks we should picnic on the beach!"

Harry snapped out of his daze. "Oh…really? Okay, let's do that…will we be swimming?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, confused. "Yes, Harry, we will be…just as Ron suggested."

"Alright, then I'll just get my trunks and be back in a minute." He stood up and walked across the room, out the door, and over to his suite.

Hermione watched him as he left, then turned to Ron and said softly, "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know why Harry's acting so strangely."

"Good, because I'd really like to know…"

"He's been having this dream for seven years about some girl…I think he might be in love with her."

"Well, that's all fine and good, but what's it got to do with us?"

"He thinks the girl is me, Ron. He told me last night while he was drunk and then confirmed it this morning, while sober."

Ron looked away from Hermione. "So? He's a grown man, he's got nothing to be ashamed of…when you're in love with a girl, you should just…you should just tell her and get it out in the open, you know…instead of keeping it in for sixteen years…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Sixteen years? I told you he'd been having the dream for seven years, Ron."

Ron blushed. He glanced quickly at Hermione and then looked away once again. "Oh, right, that's what I meant to say. Seven years…" Ron stood up, still not looking at Hermione. "Well, I guess we should go get ready too. Harry will be back soon…"

"I guess you're right…"

----------

After a nice picnic and a few fun, slightly less awkward hours on the beach, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to their suites to dry off and change clothes. Then they congregated once again in Ron's parlor.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, Hermione, but I hope whatever we do tonight has nothing to do with firewhisky…"

"I know what you mean, Harry, I felt awful this morning." Ron rubbed his head at the memory of his headache. "I don't know how some people do that every night, knowing what waits for them in the morning. How about some butterbeer instead?"

"Sounds good to me, Ron. I'll help you." Hermione followed Ron in the kitchen to help him with the drinks, leaving Harry in the parlor, watching silently as she walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

Author's note: Short chapter, I know. Short, yes, but that's what makes it effective. I'll have time to write a nice, long 13th chapter tomorrow. Also, for all you Ron fans, I apologize for not including our favorite red-head as much as I probably should…he's going to become a big part of the story in future chapters, I assure you…

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

After some butterbeer, good conversation, a nice dinner, and a little time making fun of the five hundred French channels on television, the three friends all retired to bed. Harry, though very tired, had some trouble falling asleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Hermione. For some reason, this embarrassed him. Harry had never had any sort of feelings toward Hermione, other than friendship. He was afraid that he was just feeling this way about her because of the dream. But what if Hermione was right? What if it wasn't even her in the dream? That would make him feel even more embarrassed – all these feelings for nothing! One more thought crossed Harry's mind before he finally drifted off to sleep…what if his romantic feelings toward Hermione were genuine after all?

----------

_Harry…Harry!_

"Huh?"

_Harry…are you awake?_

"Wha…?"

_Harry!!_

A voice coming from the door of Harry's bedroom startled him so that he almost fell off the bed.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, dear…sorry to scare you, Harry. It's me, Hermione."

Harry rubbed his eyes to wake up a little, and then put on his glasses. It was very dark in his bedroom.

"What time is it, Hermione?"

"It's about two in the morning."

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Harry got the sudden urge to console Hermione. Perhaps even give her a hug…

"Well…actually…sort of." Harry could barely see in the pitch black of his bedroom, but he could just see Hermione wringing her hands and staring at the floor. "Have you ever had trouble sleeping because…because it was just _too quiet_? You know how sometimes your own thoughts keep you awake?"

Harry laughed a little. "You have no idea…"

Hermione went on as if she hadn't heard Harry. "I'm sorry to wake you...it's just I'm very tired, and perhaps if I had someone to talk to for a while, it would calm my mind and help me get some sleep?"

"Of course, Hermione." Harry slid to one side of the bed so Hermione could sit on the other. "Sit and we'll talk."

"I would if I could actually see the bed…" She laughed and felt her way to the window curtains, which she opened, letting the moonlight fill the room. "That's better…" Hermione sat next to Harry on the bed and pulled the covers over her, leaning against the headboard.

Harry thought having "the girl of his dreams" in his bed would be a happy occasion. In reality, it was downright terrifying! Harry had never had trouble talking to Hermione, but he was all of a sudden overtaken with bashfulness. Thoughts of this girl had made him lose sleep. But that was just the thing: she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman…

"Harry?"

He felt her hand on his arm. He must have been staring off into space again.

"I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?"

"Yes, Harry, you have. I'm starting to worry about you."

"You shouldn't do that. It's nothing, really."

"Well, what have you been thinking about this whole time?"

"Things…"

"Like what, Harry?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. He said nothing. "Harry…have you been thinking about that dream?"

"What dream?"

"Really cute, Harry. You know exactly 'what dream'!"

"Yes, I know that I know which dream it is, I'm just stalling."

She laughed. Harry had never realized how adorable she was when she laughed.

"Harry, why are you stalling?"

"Because there's something I have to tell you but I can't quite figure out how to say it."

"You can tell me anything, Harry."

_Why does she have to keep saying my name? It's driving me crazy…_

"Harry?"

_There she goes again…_

"Harry! What do you have to tell me?"

There was only one way Harry could communicate what he was feeling. He did the only thing he could think to do at the moment.

He kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"_What_ did you just _do?_"

"I think…maybe…I just kissed you?"

"And why did you do that?"

"Because I thought it's what I wanted to do."

"Well…was it?"

"I thought it was…but after the fact…"

"What?!"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Hermione, but it was kind of like kissing…my sister."

Hermione stared at Harry through the moonlight. Her lips curled into a small smile, and then she started to laugh. "Thank goodness!"

"What? What's that supposed to mean? Didn't you…well, didn't _you_ like it?"

"To be quite honest with you, Harry, for me it was like kissing my brother."

"I was hoping at least one of us would get some enjoyment out of it…"

"Oh, now it wasn't so bad…just _awkward_, you know?"

They looked at each other and couldn't keep from laughing. Through his laughter, Harry managed to say, "Well, at least one good thing could have come from this."

"You'll never try to kiss me again?"

"Come on! You said it wasn't bad!"

"Oh, shut up, Harry. What were you saying?"

"I was _saying_ that now that I've gotten that out of my system, maybe I won't have that ridiculous dream anymore."

"You could be right," Hermione said. "Or maybe it wasn't me in the dream at all and you'll keep having it until you find the girl…unless, of course, it's just some girl you made up that doesn't really exist, and so you can never find her and you'll just keep having the dream until - "

"Stop it!" Harry chucked a pillow at her. "Now, get out of my room."

"Fine, I will." Hermione got up to leave. "All that kissing made me tired anyway. Goodnight Harry."

"How about a goodnight kiss?"

"In your dreams!"

"No…not really. Close…but no."

"_Goodnight_ Harry!"

"'Night Hermione." She left his room, closing the door behind her.

Harry knew that whole ordeal could have been disastrous. He didn't even know what made him kiss her – that wasn't at all the plan. It just happened. Luckily, Hermione was a good enough friend to understand. It seemed as if their friendship would be back to normal.

It wasn't until his head hit the pillow that Harry realized how unbelievably sleepy he was. It only took a second or two for Harry to fall into a dreamless sleep.

----------

That morning, Harry awoke to yet another knock on his door.

"Harry, are you awake yet?"

"Now I am, Ron…" Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. Bright sunlight poured in through the curtains he had forgotten to close after Hermione left the room. The sudden light stung Harry's eyes, making him wish for that second that he was blind. That silly thought was soon gone as Ron quietly opened Harry's bedroom door and slipped in the room before just as quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing?"

"I need to talk," Ron whispered.

"Then talk…louder. Why are you whispering anyway?"

"I don't want to wake Hermione."

"Oh, she's not up yet?"

"Shhhhh!" Ron closed the curtains so Harry could properly open his eyes. "I really need to ask you something."

"Then ask already…"

"Well…Hermione might have mentioned something to me about…about a dream. Your dream, actually."

"…and? That wasn't a question, Ron."

"Oh, right. I was just wondering…well, she told me what the dream was about…and I just wanted to know…_aryuinmykneegether_?"

Harry stared at Ron. "Honestly, Ron. Do you really think I know what you just said?" He patted his red-haired friend on his shoulder. "Now, one word at a time…"

"Alright. I wanted to know if…"

"Yes?"

"You…and Hermione…are…"

"You're almost there, mate…"

"…Together."

Harry smiled. "Is that all?"

"Well…yes."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? That's all I had planned to say, that's it!"

"No! No we're not together!"

"Oh…well…I knew that. I was just checking. You know, just to see…yes. Okay. Well. I've got coffee made in my kitchen if you'd like some." Ron left the room without looking back.

"What the hell was that?" Harry said to himself.

----------

The wonderful week in France came to an abrupt end, just as vacations always do. Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed up their clothes and souvenirs. They walked down to the beach one last time before apparating back to The Burrow.

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it?" Hermione stared out at the sea.

"Yes, just look at that sunset." Harry sighed. "I guess it's back to reality, huh?"

"I guess so. Let's get going you guys." Hermione and Harry turned to leave, but Ron kept looking out at the water.

"Ron? Come on, your mum's got a feast waiting for us back at The Burrow." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him along with her back to their building.

Ron's face and ears turned as red as the sunset.

* * *

Author's Note: This seems like a good place to end my story, but I assure you: it's not over yet! Please keep reading! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or anything else I use in this story that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created for us. I only wish I was that imaginative and genius…

Also, this isn't intended to contain spoilers about book seven because I had it planned before I even read "Deathly Hallows," but it kind of reveals something that happens sometime in the book…so if you haven't finished "Deathly Hallows" yet, you might want to wait to read this chapter. It's not an earth-shattering spoiler, but some people are sensitive about that sort of thing.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry's eyes snapped open. He had awoken from a dead sleep. The room was pitch black, but the smell was familiar. It smelled of flowers. It was the same smell to which he had awoken every morning for the past five years. The sheets of the bed on which Harry was comfortably lying were the same sheets he had slept between for months. The woman sleeping silently to Harry's right was the same woman with which he had shared this bed since he had married her five years earlier.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times in the darkness. _He was just standing on the beach with his two best friends, seconds before, and now he was at home._ Shaking his head, Harry quietly got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed some pretzels from the cupboard and sat at the table. Harry munched on the salty treats as he went over everything in his head.

_It seemed so real, as if it all happened tonight. It wasn't a dream…it was a memory._

As Harry thought, he was reminded of Professor Dumbledore's Penseive. It was as if Harry had been plunged into his own memories, it was so real. But it was just a dream. A very vivid dream.

Harry heard the scuffling of socked feet on carpet as his wife rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Harry? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"I…I had a dream."

With a concerned look on her face, she said, "Oh, dear…was it a nightmare?"

"No, no, I haven't had one of those in years. It was just a very vivid dream."

"About what?"

Harry thought for a moment. "About the past."

She smiled. "Well…it's late. Come back to bed." She turned and went back to the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a sec, Ginny."

The End


End file.
